The Bet
by Polymoly
Summary: AU. For the sake of playing a matchmaker to both her best friends, Naminé agreed to play a bet with Roxas, only to find that it will change her view for Roxas entirely.


_A/N: My first actual chapter-ed and 3rd point of view story. I really, really hope you guys will enjoy this. After posting **Captivating**, I was really disappointed because it didn't receive any reviews. :( _

_Do tell if there's anything wrong or dull about this story. But otherwise, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not the rightful owner of Kingdom Hearts. _

_

* * *

_**The Bet**

_BlueNobody_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One - What's the bet?  
_

Naminé tapped her pencil impatiently onto the side of her desk. She turned her head to the back of the class and glanced at the idle clock hanging there. It read 10.32 AM.

Okay, this was getting serious. It already passed 10.30 but the bell hadn't ring, at all! This was not something that Naminé could tolerate. She continued to tap her pencil, and now, her foot too, as a sign of her silent complaint.

The only audible noise in the class now was the chalk writing on the board, and possibly, Naminé's furious pencil tapping.

Suddenly, the tiny speaker in the ceiling of her class rang.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

Sounds of books snapping closed and various chatter began to fill the previously silent class. Naminé's tapping stopped and she began to mutter something about 'time-discipline'. Her teacher put the chalk away almost immediately and said something about homework and such.

But Naminé didn't care. Her stomach was hungry for food and she was going to get some. Hopefully something good at the cafeteria would bring her mood back up. Her teacher dismissed the class and she ran off as fast as she could to the door. Oh boy, could she run any faster?

Her feet stopped at the tip of a two sided door. It was the cafeteria. She rushed at opening the door and instantly, she smelled something delicious. A scent she was familiar with. A scent that almost made her hungry stomach groaned for more. It was the smell of french fries.

Her feet sunk as she didn't even have the mood to grab the plate. But her stomach demand her to do so. Forcefully, she took the plate and filled it with salad, chicken, and a chocolate pudding. After a quick sad glance at the french fries, she took away her plate and walked towards her usual table.

Oh God. This bet was slowly killing her.

"Hey Nami!" said her brunette friend. She merely glanced at her tray and gasped, "You didn't take the french fries? It's your ultimate favorite!"

Naminé had practically got used to almost everyone that she knew saying that. Yes, french fries is her ultimate favorite food. Even that's an understatement. She loved that food so much that her friends thought she lived for that food. It was that horrible.

And now, she couldn't eat that scrumptious piece of potato? It was draining her mood. She couldn't bear to watch her friends eating; munching that thing in front of her. It was too much for her.

"Uh, yeah Ollete. I actually had a bet with Roxas..." Naminé trailed off her sentence as if she was thinking of something.

"Oh really?" she continued to chew her salad, "So what was it? What kind of bet can even make you to stop eating fries?"

"Well, you see, Roxas and I are betting which one of us will fail first to resist the temptation of eating our favorite food," Naminé sighed as she started to eat her chicken and continued, "Obviously, his bet is on french fries," Ollete nodded, "And mine is on sea salt ice-cream." Namine grinned and Ollete gasped; again.

"Sea salt ice cream?? You know he's not going to survive that, right?" The girl was shocked by the fact that her friend, had just made a bet for Roxas to not eat that icy food.

"Well, that's the point." Naminé already felt herself tugging a victory. So her choice of picking out sea salt ice cream was a brilliant idea after all. Even Ollete's stunned look convinced her more of her winning.

After regained her composure look, she asked, "So, what's the penalty?"

Shrugging her thoughts away, Naminé was hesitant to answer this. Sure, she despised Roxas, but to give away the name of his dream girl? Nu-uh. She wasn't that bad. Okay, so the penalty was that the loser had to hug the person that he or she likes in front of the other participant.

That means, if Naminé win this bet, she gets to see Roxas hugged, possibly, Ollete. Now that is definitely something exciting to be watched.

This was all planned in Naminé's head of course. She was playing a matchmaker. She always thought that both of them looked so well together and what better more to say than they both are best friends? Oh, how she loved her job. Though she didn't think she would have to sacrifice this much.

But then in this bet, she also risked something big in her case. If she was to lose, then, she had to hug _Sora_ in front of Roxas. Now that would be her totally utmost embarrassment. Well, it wasn't like Roxas didn't know who Naminé likes. Of course, he knew. He was her best friend slash foe after all.

Wait.. That doesn't make sense. Best friend _and_ foe? That must be what you all are thinking, right? Apparently, Roxas and Naminé both are always fighting with each other. Whether the matter was minor or major, they always fight all the time. They always say they hate each other, but yet, they both are so open with each other. Roxas always tells Naminé his secret and vice versa.

"Earth to Naminé..." a distant voice seemed to call Naminé from her adrift thoughts.

"Oh yeah," she snapped. What was her question again?

"Uh, the penalty Nam? What is it?" So it was down to that question again. Well, no worries, Naminé always have a solution to this kind of case. Right?

"It's a secret." Oh yeah, great. What a great response.

"Oh come on Nami!" Ollete's eyes started to pout against Naminé. Oh how she hated that pout. It made her almost irresistible.

Naminé shook her head and said, "He and I had agreed that it would be a secret," Ollete's face seemed saddened by the way Naminé had said it, but nevertheless Naminé continued, "I'm sorry."

Ollete stirred up her bottle of water and replied, "Oh well. That's okay. That's a secret between you two." she smiled.

Naminé smiled back at her response and continued chewing the not-french-fries-food. The table seemed to be missing someone when she decided to look around her. Oh yes, Kairi was missing. She usually sat on this table and ate her lunch with us together. But since she met Selphie, she made quite a distant between the two of them. It wasn't that Kairi forgot them or anything, it was just she had found new friends, that was all.

"How long has this bet been on?" Ollete asked.

Naminé stopped to think for a while until she uttered, "Three days, I guess."

Ollete gave out a how-can-you-survive face to Naminé. Naminé just giggled herself and replied, "I know, it's definitely surprising."

As expected, the rest of the lunch time was filled with Naminé grumbling about how the bells in this school annoyed her so, and why did the world had to give her french fries just after she made this bet. It was frustrating her.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

The lunch time had gone to an end as Naminé and Ollete passed down the hall, searching for their own classes to attend. _Another class, another annoying teacher coming. _Sighed, she walked passed the hallway and bid goodbye to Ollete.

-

It had been almost two days after that unfortunate day when the cafeteria had to put french fries as their menu for lunch, and the bet was _still _going on.

Naminé had expected that Roxas would surrender or failed out their bet by this moment but then, this was Roxas we're talking about. He was quite stubborn to admit that he lose to a girl.

She had asked help from Roxas' best friend, Hayner. She asked him to watch over Roxas, if he were to eat that sea salt ice cream. Naminé didn't tell him about the penalty though, but surprisingly, Hayner was almost too easy to make him cooperate with Naminé. Well, he was Roxas' best friend after all.

"Any updates from Roxas?" Naminé eagerly asked Hayner. They were, lucky to Naminé, at the same class and without Roxas too.

Hayner shrugged, "Nope. Nada. He's tormented though," he laughed at this, "You should make him do this kind of bets more often. It would do good for his ice-cream diet." he grinned and pulled his chair to sit on.

Naminé frowned at this. Why won't he give up? He was tormented. She was too. It was only a matter of time until someone gave up and we could all have a happy life. But she wouldn't do it right? It would totally ruined her self-esteem. Maybe that was the same reason with Roxas.

On the other hand, Roxas didn't show much composure as Naminé. His mind was totally screaming at him for getting him a sea salt ice-cream. It was a_ may-day_ for his poor stomach. Heck, he hasn't got that freakin' ice-cream for almost a week! It was misery. Pure misery.

Sea salt ice cream was his addiction. Oh God, just imagine your life without laptops! Computers! Err... Candies! Or whatever! This was starting to sickening him. He started to walk towards his class with his foul mood and as he walked, he didn't notice a familiar blonde coming his way, fast.

"Eeep!" the sound of the scratching sneaker echoed the almost empty hallway. It seemed Roxas had bumped into something; or rather, someone.

"Ouch!" The blonde girl got up and brushed her skirt before shouting, "I'm sorry..." she trailed off her apology as she gazed upon the boy in front of her. She grabbed all of her nearby books that had fallen off and glared at Roxas. Roxas casually got his feet up and looked at the girl that had bumped him.

It was Naminé.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He grinned.

"Tch. I take that back. I'm not sorry. You should be." Naminé seemed irritated.

"Oh, I don't see how this becomes my problem. You should watch your step, _little girl._" he snickered behind his evil grin as he continued to tease Naminé; Knowing perfectly that the recess period was over and that she hated being late. She was always _the_ perfectionist.

"Stop wasting my time, Roxas! I have to get to class, and you should too. I'll scold you off later after school." After that she rushed her pace and hurried herself to her class.

He watched her as she stepped into the door and amusingly, her pace seemed so comical all of the sudden. He began to imagine her steps echoing inside the empty hall in his head— Empty hall! _Oh crap! My class! _

He rushed out and practically made himself run as he came off to a punishment for being late coming to class.

-

"Yeah, He and Ollete totally make a great couple!" chirped a certain red-haired girl.

It was time again to go home. Naminé was walking side-by-side with Kairi as they both went on to the bus stop.

"Too bad Ollete wasn't here," Kairi paused, "Why isn't she here, anyway?"

"Probably sick." Naminé shrugged. Her friend had been always the diligent one. She could spent the entire night working on a single project without even sleeping! How on Earth could a fifteen-year-old girl do that? No one knows.

"So, back to the topic. How do you think we can pair..." Kairi's voice trailed off as a much higher pitch voice was calling Naminé's name from a distant. Naminé didn't realize it but the voice had been calling her for a few times actually. It seemed excited, yet frightened.

"Naminé!"

She tilted her head behind her to see a certain boy whom she had known lately because of this bet. But from the look of his face, he was smirking, but greatly tired from all the running at the same time.

There was a person behind him though, running also. It seemed that they were both chasing each other. The kid has spiky blonde hair, that was the most apparent feature from Naminé's point of view.

It was definitely Roxas.

Who else would chase Hayner shamelessly like that across the street?

But wait, his face seemed kind of angry or some sort. Maybe they both got into a fight? But what did that has anything to do with Naminé? She tried to think off any possibility that had might have something to do with her, and she found it.

Roxas' anger.

Hayner's excitement.

It could only mean one thing.

The _bet_.

This was getting interesting.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? Should I continue? Or should I delete this? I can only hear your thoughts through reviews. _

_Please review!  
_


End file.
